wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
The Path of Knowledge - II The Abacus Compendium
Professor Grobid-Kwaan Kelnoobi will ask a series of questions. It will require three correct answers in order to succeed. Copy-pasted from http://methodwakfu.com: Question 1 : * What is the subtitle of the Boxford Dictationary vol. XXXVI ? You want more definitions, there you go. (3) * What is the subtitle of the volume II of World of Twelve Cartographie? Amakna. (6) * What is the subtitle of the copy of the Gobbowlium Codex ? The whole of Gobbowl since its creation. (1) * What is the subtitle of the Spherolithic Encyclopedia ? Radius, circumference and sinusoidality. (4) * What is the subtitle of volume XXII of Exotic Zoomonology ? Taxonomy of Wabbits (5) Question 2 : * What book bears the subtitle “Blades and tears” ? History of Brakmar vol. IV. (2) * What book bears the subtitle “Ogrest’s Cult and Dathura’s Sisters” ? Cult Compendium vol. XI. (6) * What book bears the subtitle “Kings and Disquiet” ? Bonta Arkaeology vol. V. (1) * What book bears the subtitle “Mimic mimics” ? Mimic Encyclopedia volume III. (4) * What book bears the subtitle “From sand to copper” ? Sufokia Emerged. (3) Question 3 : * What scandal was caused by the review Anthropology Illustrated – year 33 n°42 ? Many enlightened people’s Aperirel fish pushed them to rip out an eye, to see if the socket held the secret of the universe. (2) * What is Chronicles of the Gray Moon volume XIV about ? Vissemeryd, cursed by the Emperor of the Gray Moon, is forced to eat nothing but fresh tuna, otherwise he’ll get horrific stomach cramps. (6) * From Incarnam to Externam tells a wonderful story. What is it about ? It talks about the sometimes romantic journey of an ordinary Twelvian : his everyday life, his death, his trek through Krosmoz, and his reincarnation. (1) * In the Summary of Ogrest’s Chaos News, what does the subtitle refer to ? The news was written at the start of Ogrest’s Chaos, a long time ago, and it was carried by the current of Ogrest’s tears. (3) * What is Sufokia Arkaeology vol. I about ? The author tries to make us think about the possible existence of an underwater present-day Sufokian Empire. (4) A list of books that are found in the IUB Library: * Chronicles of the Gray Moon volume XIV ... Vissemeryd and the Tuna's hunger * Sufokia Arkaeology vol I ... The Sufokian Empire - Myth or reality? * Summary of Ogrest's Chaos News ... News that isn't fresh, yet remains tear-jerking * Cult Compendium vol XI ... Ogrest's Cult and Dathura's Sisters * Mimic Encyclopedia vol III ... Mimic mimics * Sufokia Emerged ... From sand to copper * Boxford Dictionary vol XXXVI ... You want more definitions, there you go * Bonta Arkaeology vol V ... Kings and Disquiet * Exotic Zoomologie volume XXII ... Wabbit Taxonomy * Gobbowlium Codex copy ... Gobbowl throughout its history * Spherolithic Encyclopedia ... Radius, circumference, and sinusoidality * Anthrolopology Illustrated Aperirel 972 - year 33 n42 ... The secret of the universe in your eye socket * From Incarnam to Externam ... The Life of an Ordinary Twelvian